


【哈德】蛇院哈穿原著-3P番外

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: 蛇狮哈x德 3P避雷指南:3p，双龙，失禁，射尿。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【哈德】蛇院哈穿原著-3P番外

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇哈→波特  
> 狮哈→哈利  
> 德拉科会叫两个人波特或破特。

在波特和哈利摊牌说开后，德拉科也知道了波特的情况，他什么也没说，只是跟波特待在一起的时间明显多过了哈利。

餐厅里，哈利郁卒的用叉子戳着盘子中的馅饼，时不时抬头瞄两眼斯莱特林长桌的方向，怨念几乎化成了实质。

他要忍不下去了，明明这个世界的德拉科是他的，他们才刚刚做完“亲密”的事情，结果现在他反而像是多余出来的那个。

哈利心里憋屈，盘子中的馅饼几乎被他戳成了烂泥。

晚饭结束后，他看着德拉科和另一个自己起身离开，哈利想也没想的忍不住跟了上去。

他也不知道为什么最后他选择了披着隐形衣偷偷跟在他们的后面。

等他跟到了斯莱特林休息室的时候，他看到另一个自己小幅度的回头隐晦的看了一眼他在的方向。

哈利心下一沉，他知道他已经被发现了。

但是另一个“哈利波特”什么也没说，也没有把他的发现告诉德拉科，只是搂紧了德拉科的腰，把人带了进去。

哈利在原地踌躇了一会儿，最后还是抬脚跟了上去。

德拉科住的级长单人寝室外，哈利停下了脚步。

看着面前的门，他暂时没了动作。

其实哈利并不知道这里的口令是什么，他和德拉科每次做的时候都是在他们格兰芬多寝室或者有求必应屋。

德拉科的房间像是默认的留给另一个自己的空间一样。

哈利站了一会儿，脑海里闪过了另一个自己刚刚看向他的视线，顿了一下后，他抬手试探的轻轻推了推门。

门开了。

果然，门没有关严。

这下他可以肯定另一个自己刚刚绝对发现了他。

只是很快的他就没有功夫再去想那么多其他的事了，开了一条小缝的门让里面的声音溢了出来。

“唔……干什么破特，这么急？”

哈利听到德拉科这样的声音后不再犹豫，缓缓推开门走了进去。

里面的两个人看起来像是没有发现门边的动静。

之前德拉科刚一进屋就被波特捏着下巴亲了起来，他被迫仰着头，唇很快被碾磨的红润又艳丽，对方侵略性极强的气息没几下就同样勾起了他的火气。

他也不扭捏，抬手就去扯波特的衣服，他们拥吻碰撞，衣服散落一地，最后就着站立的姿势，波特抬高了他的一条腿，把自己送进了他的里面。

“唔嗯……”德拉科忍不住闷哼一声，身体被填满的感觉他已经很熟悉了，已经习惯了被进入操干的肉穴此时也已经欢呼了起来，把那根进来的巨物紧紧的裹夹住，好像生怕对方跑了似的。

波特爽的抽了口气，他轻咬德拉科的唇，“越来越骚了。”

“闭嘴。”德拉科听到这话有点羞恼，他现在会这样完全就是因为他们两个不懂节制的哈利破特！

德拉科不再给他好脸，干脆双手环着波特的脖子，借着力就把双腿盘在了他的腰上，这一下让对方的巨物又捅进了一截，将其容纳到了自己的更深处。

德拉科盘在波特的身上喘息起来，他深呼吸几次，没忍住一口咬在了波特的肩膀上。

“你等等，先别动，你太大了唔……让我适应一下……”

波特低头亲了亲他，双手托着他的屁股，缓慢的在里面抽插起来，非常贴心的给德拉科适应的时间，“好。”

然而在德拉科看不到的地方，波特的眼睛却看向了门口。

两个哈利波特的视线无形的在空中交接。

哈利看着和“别人”紧密结合，正被他以外的人操着占有着的德拉科，怒意和火气止不住的冲了上来，他现在最想做的就是把德拉科抢回来。

这个时候，感觉自己适应了不少的德拉科试探的动了动屁股，抬起落下主动吞吃了一次波特的巨物后，带着情欲的声音响起。

“好了，波特，你可以动了。”

波特几乎在德拉科刚开口的时候就加速动了起来，他两只手托着德拉科的屁股，双手用力的在那肥满又有弹性的两瓣臀肉上大力的抓揉着，没两下雪白的屁股上面就留下来红色的指痕。

同时他挺着胯又快又狠的冲撞在那紧致销魂的肉穴中，交合声和肉体碰撞声立即响遍整个房间。

“呜呜……轻点波特……太快了……嗯啊……呜……好里面……操到了……慢点……慢点……嗯……啊啊啊啊……”

德拉科立刻止不住的叫了起来，迅速传递过来的快感让他搂紧波特的脖子，屁股摇晃着实则是想要躲开那冲撞而来的强烈快感，却反而像是主动的迎合了起来。

在哈利的视角里面，看到的就是这么一副德拉科挂在“自己”的身上主动迎合着操他的鸡巴的骚浪模样。

波特这个时候两只手把着德拉科的两瓣臀肉，分别向左右两边用力的掰开，把那正被巨根贯穿填满的嫩红肉穴更清晰的暴露出来。

准确的说，是暴露给房间里面的第三个人看。

哈利早就看呆了，他能清晰的看到德拉科的骚穴是如何吞吃那根尺寸跟他不相上下的巨根的，他能看到那物是如何在那紧致窄小的穴洞里面贯穿捅撞的，他甚至能看到德拉科的肉穴被操的开始出水，咕啾咕啾的水声早就已经无法被人忽视。

哈利身下的欲望此时硬到发疼，而波特那边还没停止向哈利展示他操着德拉科的样子。

只见波特一边在那穴中操干抽插着，突然一边向着哈利的方向走了过来。

德拉科没想到波特会突然动，边走边操让肉穴里那根巨物深一下浅一下的，却总是会突然的撞到他的肉穴最深处，那让他被刺激的厉害。

以前不是没有过像这样边走边操的时候，他知道波特是要带他到床上去。

他攀着波特的肩膀，抬起已经泛红的眼睛，却发现波特走着的方向完全跟床的方向相反！

他又要干什么？

说实话德拉科还是挺怕波特时不时做出来的一些事情的，波特的那些新想法一出，被折腾的人永远会是他。

他贴在波特的耳边，眼角还泛着红，带着强忍着不想露怯的不安问道，“你要去哪？”

波特轻轻笑了笑，抓着他的屁股突然狠狠往下一按，巨根瞬间贯穿肉穴撞到最里面。

“啊——！”

波特满意的感觉自己的全部都被紧致的肉穴包裹住后才开口，“带你去找格兰芬多的我，你好久没去找他了吧，冷落了人家可不好。”

“唔……太深了呜……你在说什么？找他？嗯……现在？”

“对，就是现在，今天我们一起操你，你期待这个吗？”

“唔……闭上你的嘴破特！”德拉科听到这话耳根通红，波特并不是第一次说出这种话来，他总是在操他的时候提格兰芬多的哈利。

德拉科低头狠狠咬上波特的肩膀，像是无声的控诉他的恶劣，却不想波特继续道，“我今天可没有跟你开玩笑，Draco现在变得这么骚，我一个人能满足的了你吗？”

“不想趁着现在两个我都在体验一下吗？以后可就没机会了。”

波特的后半句话让德拉科放开了他咬住的肩膀，他在那两句足以让人脸红羞耻的话里却只听到了另一种言外之意，他垂下眸，带着掩饰不住的低落道，“别说了。”

波特心里一紧，他知道德拉科抓错了话中的重点，虽然德拉科一直什么都没说，但他知道他其实非常在意他的“未来”。

看着难掩消沉的德拉科，波特能做到就只有赶紧转移他的注意力。

他带着德拉科走到了门口，停在了另一个自己的面前，离着哈利可能仅有几个拳头的距离时，他开始加起速大开大合的在那骚穴中猛烈的操干了起来。

果然，德拉科的注意力立刻就被成功的分散了。

波特开始一心一意操他后，德拉科就顾不上去想其他的了，强烈的快感一遍遍的冲刷着他，让他只能颤着身子去承受。

他的双腿无力的挂在波特的腰上，被操的修长的腿极其色情的晃着，肉穴被撑开一个大大的圆口，淫靡是水迹顺着洞口边缘流下。

“呜呜……波特……波特……嗯……好棒……啊啊……太快了……轻点呜……啊啊……再深点……呜呜……给我……用力……啊啊啊……波特……嗯……波特……”

不知是不是想要缓解心中的不安，德拉科也特别主动的配合波特的动作。

波特听到德拉科的话，立刻把自己撞到更深处，熟练的找到肉穴中的骚点后发着狠对着那处进攻了起来。

“够深吗？这里爽吗？”

“呜……爽……啊啊……好棒……波特呜呜……就是那里……操死我……啊啊……嗯啊啊啊……要坏了呜……好深好重……波特嗯……”

卷入激烈的情欲中的德拉科完全没有注意到一前一后夹着他的两股粗重的气息。

哈利在隐形衣下的双眼通红，虽然现在操着德拉科的不是他，但是无论是那跟自己一模一样的长相，还是德拉科口中喊着的“波特”，都让他有一种他和另一个自己重合着的既视感，就好像现在正操着德拉科的人是他一样。

他忍不住又凑近了一些，用另一个不同于以前的视角去看正被操着的人。

原来用这种体位他的骚穴吃起鸡巴来是这样的风景。

骚穴真浪，操了几下就出水了，把鸡巴上染的全是淫液。

德拉科的小骚穴可真贪吃，竟然能把那么粗长的东西全部接纳。

太骚了，Draco，竟然爽的在求欢。

到底是另一个自己操的他更爽还是他操的更爽呢？

陷入情欲的德拉科实在太诱人了，他怎么就没有先于另一个世界的自己发现这一点呢？

哈利终于忍不住伸出了手，摸在了那已经被抓揉的满是红色指印的屁股上，接替了另一个自己的手在上面抓揉了起来。

波特的一只手就空了出来，他暂时没有别的动作，这就导致德拉科完全没有发现他的屁股此时是被“两个人”抓揉玩弄着的。

当哈利的手指试探的沿着被巨根撑开的肉穴边缘往里面捅插想要做进一步扩张的时候，德拉科制止的对象都还是波特。

“别进了波特……吃不下了……嗯……手指……不要再进了……啊啊……啊啊……太多了……不要了……呜……已经够多了……嗯……别……出去……嗯……”

紧窄的肉穴在容纳了一根粗壮巨根的基础上，又纳进了两根手指，在巨根快速有力的操干中，两根手指甚至还非常不安分的在穴中顶弄抠弄了起来。

这样的刺激直接让德拉科没能坚持住，在肉棒狠撞在他的骚点上，同时那根手指狠狠抠弄了一下他穴中的媚肉上的时候，他的身子紧随其后的猛烈的抽了两下，肉穴痉挛着绞紧插到他紧穴里面的异物们，淫水喷到波特的鸡巴和哈利的手指上，与此同时德拉科的前端喷射出了一股精液。

激烈的高潮让他的眼角挂着泪，他张着嘴像砧板上的鱼一样大口喘息着。

刚刚高潮完，波特把他放了下来，穴中多出来的手指出去了，他却被转了个身，波特按着他的肩膀锢着他的腰从后面再次进入了他。

后入使得那根巨物能进到更深，德拉科下意识的挺着胸撅起了屁股，当波特开始动作的时候，他被顶的身子止不住的向前冲。

双手本能的想要撑在面前的门上，抬手的下一秒却率先在空无一物的空气中摸到了些什么东西。

德拉科被吓了一跳，还没等他有所反应，身后的波特这时又一记用力的顶撞，他被顶的忍不住呻吟着喊了一声，双手不自觉的用力抓紧了手中的东西，随着身后人的顶撞操干，他紧紧扯着手里的东西，结果将抓着的东西直接拽了下来。

哈利身上的隐形衣掉在了地上。

隐形衣的布料根本不足以给德拉科支撑的力量，在隐形衣被拽掉后他就已经本能的松了手，双手直接撑在了面前凭空出现的这个人的身上。

波特这个时候往前走了一步，顶着德拉科让他也往前移了一步，一顶一撞间德拉科就彻底趴在了哈利的身上。

德拉科干脆双手环住了哈利的脖子，睁着那双带着水汽的灰蓝色眸子，趴在哈利的耳边喘息着疑惑的问道，“波特？”

哈利的呼吸声粗重，他抬手环住德拉科的腰，开始在德拉科的脸上啄吻起来，“这里可是有两个“波特”，你在叫谁？”

“唔……你怎么会在这里？”

“想你了。”哈利说完后吻住德拉科的唇深吻起来，舌头强势的入侵，在里面席卷侵占，他的手却再次来到了已经被一根巨物撑满的穴口处，继续着他刚刚的动作。

手指顶进穴里继续玩弄扩张，这次德拉科清晰的知道了此时在他的身体里面的是两个人的东西，这让他忍不住感到异常的害羞。

“等等……波特……别这样呜……太多了……你拿出去……”

哈利的醋意上涌，他又捅进了一根手指，声音里的酸意都冒出来了，“为什么是我出去？你不想要我了吗？”

德拉科:“……”

德拉科还没说话，他身后的波特却突然笑了出来。

波特压低自己的身子，前胸贴在德拉科的后背上，凑到他的耳边蛊惑道，“一起来吧。”

？？？

“开什么玩笑！”德拉科想也没想的就拒绝，可是两个“哈利波特”根本不打算给他反对的权利。

德拉科终于知道波特最开始说的话是什么意思了，他真的没有在开玩笑……

哈利更激烈的开始亲吻着他，让他没办法说出任何反驳拒绝的话来。

德拉科此时激吻的对象是哈利，他的身体里面承接着的却是另一个哈利波特的顶撞。

哈利一边给德拉科做着进一步的扩张，一边却等不及的解了裤子，把自己硬到胀疼的巨物放了出来。

他抓着德拉科的手腕，把他的手放到了自己的欲根上面，先让他用手给自己撸动。

此时两个哈利波特根本不用跟对方多说任何一句话，就默契十足的知道下一步他们应该做什么。

德拉科抓着手里滚烫坚硬的东西脸烫的发热，手却乖顺的撸动着那根巨物，直到他们的姿势开始变换。

身后的波特掐着他的腰狠操着，他被顶的站立不住，身子不停的往下滑，最终他的头和哈利释放出来的巨根平行。

后面的波特在这时又一个用力的深顶，把他撞的向前跌去，嘴唇不可避免的直接贴在了哈利的那根巨物上。

与此同时，只听上方的哈利开口对他说道，“张嘴，Draco。”

“唔……”

德拉科有点不太能接受两个哈利波特同时一起来，他的耳朵和脸烧的通红，然而哈利的手放在了他的头上，轻轻一按，德拉科就被硕大滚烫的龟头顶开了唇瓣，哈利的气息瞬间扑面而来。

不是第一次给哈利口交，德拉科在最初强烈的羞耻感过去后，最终还是开始小心的舔弄吞吃起了那根塞进到他嘴里的巨根，直到把大部分柱身都吞含到了口中。

“嘶——”哈利被那湿热包裹着的感觉爽的忍不住吸了口气，他的手轻轻按在德拉科的头上，带着他的头前后吞吐吃含起自己的肉棒。

自从第一次德拉科给他口了之后，他就迷上了被德拉科的嘴包裹着的感觉。

让一个马尔福屈身在自己的身下取悦他，这如何不让人着迷？

波特和哈利两个人前后夹着德拉科开始一起抽动着肉棒，嘴里的操的深了德拉科就想往后躲，结果后面的人同样凶猛的冲撞操干着，又再次把他往前顶去，让他根本无处可躲，只能乖乖承受着一前一后袭来的进攻。

此时前后双方的人也都舒爽得不行，于是他们越干越狠，后来甚至较上了劲似的，动作也越来越大。

“唔唔……唔……”德拉科此时根本没办法说话，口中的巨物让他的下巴发酸，在前后两方的冲撞下他不知道高潮了几次，肉穴无时无刻不再痉挛着，让波特享受不已，而每次高潮德拉科都会无意识的吸裹口中的巨物，让哈利同样爽的头皮发麻。

终于，不知多久后，他们两个人同时进入了最后的冲刺。

当浓郁的精液激射进德拉科的肉穴深处时，口中的那根巨物也开始抖动着喷射起了精液。

大股大股的浓精射到他的口腔深处，顺着嗓子流了下去，让他不想将其吞掉都不行。

激射到嗓子眼处的精液让他忍不住咳嗽了起来，让他好受的是哈利终于放开了按着他的头的手，他急忙把那根巨物从口中吐了出来，结果被还没射完的肉棒喷了一脸的精液。

白浊挂在他金色的头发上，顺着眼角和脸上滑落，那副样子别提多让人血脉喷张了。

哈利把自己剩余的精液全部射到了德拉科的脸上，两个“波特”欣赏着德拉科的此时的样子，然后异口同声的感叹，“太美了，Draco。”

德拉科眼神迷离的看着两个长得一模一样的人，甚至开始有点分不清状况来，直到波特的欲根在他的肉穴中重新变硬，胀大到比第一次还要更大后，把着他的腿弯把他用小儿把尿的姿势抱了起来，他面前的哈利此时顺着他的脖子吻了下去，最后来到他胸前的红缨处含住吮吸舔弄了起来。

德拉科的脸上头上还挂着精液，但是两个“波特”谁也没有要为他清理掉的意思，这时波特再次抽插动作了起来，另一边哈利一边吃着德拉科的乳头，一边再次将手指捅进了那已经容纳了一根巨物的小穴里。

德拉科不安的呻吟着，他想让他们停下，然而已经被操到动情的身子却在期待着将要发生的事情。

当哈利把自己的巨物也顶到了德拉科的肉穴边缘时，德拉科忍不住颤抖着身子害怕的求道，“不要……波特……不行的……会坏的……不要进来……唔嗯……”

他还没说完，哈利就已经捅了进去，过分撑胀的感觉让德拉科瞬间哭了出来。

但其实他的身体比他自己想象的要厉害的多，他以为自己承受不住两个，结果却是非常顺利的将又一根吃了进去。

这得多亏于刚刚哈利一直在给他做着扩张让他提前适应，此时德拉科并不觉得疼，只是觉得自己已经被撑到了极致。

肉穴同时容纳两根鸡巴，这是他从来没有想过的，而那两个人同时被这么紧致销魂的肉穴包裹着，让他们同样爽到喟叹。

“太棒了Draco，你真的好骚，骚穴能吃下两个鸡巴，以前我们单独来的时候是不是根本喂不饱你啊？”哈利忍不住说道，口中叼着一颗乳粒吸咬着。

德拉科在被哈利同时进入了之后，强烈的快感就让他痉挛着身子高潮了起来，前端射出的稀薄的精液喷在了哈利的身上，哈利却更动情的吮吸着他的乳头。

这个时候波特也说话了，“怎么样？一起来是不是很爽？好好享受吧，我们保证今天一定喂饱你。”

“呜……不要……出去……这太撑了……要撑坏了呜呜……啊啊……啊啊……你们别动啊……你们呜呜……不要一起动啊……停呜……别……嗯……这……我不行……慢一点……啊啊啊……要坏了……太多了呜呜……这太多了呜啊啊啊……”

德拉科承受不住这样强烈的快感大哭了起来，他的身子在两个人的操弄下激烈的高潮着，过于强烈的快感让他的头脑里炸开的烟花，一股股精液从前端射出直到最后什么都射不出来。

而波特和哈利两个人终于有了一次正面交锋的机会，他们剧烈的动作像是在比赛一样，好像在争着证明能把德拉科操爽的人是他一样。

他们有的时候会同时加速同频率的操着德拉科，两根几乎同样粗壮的巨物在那个时候像是合为了无比粗壮的一根一样，捣撞着可怜的肉穴。

有的时候他们却不同频率一前一后的你进我出，但不管是哪一种，都把德拉科刺激的够呛。

他到后来甚至已经射不出任何东西来了，每次高潮都只能用后穴高潮，痉挛着裹夹住两根巨物，却刺激的操着他的两个人愈发兴奋。

“呜呜……不要了……坏掉了……停下来吧……真的不行了……不要一起了呜呜……好撑好胀……啊啊……啊啊啊啊……”

两个人一起来的快感完全就是加倍的，德拉科到后来被操的完全崩溃的大哭起来，两个人却还是不放过他，好像真的要把他操坏一样。

边操着他们还忍不住攀比着，“Draco，告诉我，谁操的你更爽？你更喜欢哪根鸡巴？”

“呜呜……快停下……不行了呜呜……都喜欢……好爽……啊啊……受不了了呜呜呜……坏了呜呜呜……要被操坏了……啊啊啊啊！”

没两下，德拉科又一次的高潮了起来，他的肉穴在两个哈利波特的进攻下被完全的操熟操开，射不出什么东西来的肉棒在不间断的快感下被逼出了另一种想要释放的感觉。

德拉科在后知后觉意识到那是什么感觉后慌张的挣扎了起来。

“不要……放开我……快停下……呜呜呜……不可以……停下呜……”

德拉科突然激烈的挣扎吓到了正在进攻中的两个人，他们虽然看上去这次玩的很大，但其实从头开始都好好把握着分寸确保不会真的伤到德拉科，这时他们不由得停下了动作问道，“怎么了？”

“呜呜……停下……出去……快出去……我想呜呜……”

德拉科说不出来后面的话，他憋着涌上的想要释放的尿意，脸憋的通红，这实在是太羞耻了，比起同时被两个波特一起操还要更羞耻。

波特和哈利耐心的问着他，“怎么了？想要什么？哪里不舒服吗？”

德拉科羞的不知道该怎么说，但是此时虽然他们的动作停了下来，但是却没有要出去的意思，他知道如果他不说的话，这两个人是绝对不会出去的。

但是他又说不出来，最后只能带着哭腔小声的说，“厕所……去厕所……”

却不想他的话让他的前后两个人的呼吸同时变得更加粗重起来，在德拉科看不到的地方，他们对视了一眼，然后非常默契的再次开始同时动了起来，甚至比起之前来还要操的更猛更用力。

“啊啊啊！不要！不要动了呜呜……你们怎么……停啊呜呜呜……快停下……呜呜啊啊啊！不行了呜……不要……不要啊啊啊啊！”

早已濒临顶峰的他根本承受不住更加强劲的快感冲袭，此时只能崩溃的哭喊着，然后在进入到激烈高潮的时候再也无法忍住一直憋着的想要释放的东西。

肉穴开始疯狂的痉挛，而前端先是冒出了几滴水迹，接着越来越多，哗啦啦的水柱由小到大的射了出来，当着波特和哈利两个人的面，他失禁着尿了出来。

德拉科无法承受这样的羞耻，颤抖着高潮着身子哭的愈发的厉害。

“呜呜……呜呜……”

而反观另外两个人，他们的眼睛都牢牢的锁在德拉科的身上，不肯放过此时的美景，而他们操干的动作更加的猛烈激烈，两个人此时兴奋的快要发疯，他们一边用力的继续狠干着德拉科，一边忍不住一人一句的说道。

“骚死了Draco。”

“你被我们操尿了。”

“梅林，这真的太棒了。”

“Draco，我喜欢这个。”

“呜呜……够了，快停下……”

“这太棒了，我也要到了，接好了。”

“我也是，都射给你。”

话落，两个人同时进入了最后的冲刺，他们快速又凶猛的同时狠操了数百下，然后一起将肉棒撞到了肉穴的最深处，然后几乎同时的先后射了精。

“呜呜……啊啊……啊啊啊……”

激烈的浓精击打在肉壁上，德拉科被他们内射到了高潮，肉穴同时接纳了两个人射出的浓郁的精液让他的里面感到撑胀到了不行。

德拉科颤抖着身子以为终于可以结束了，却不想刚刚看到他失禁模样的两个人这个时候都忍不住自己同样想要释放的欲望，并且是释放给他的欲望。

当两个人终于把又多又浓的精液射完后，德拉科迫不及待的想要推开他们两个人让他们从自己的身体里面出去，却不想两个人一起按着他，然后一左一右的凑到他的耳边说道，“别急，还没完呢，之后的也要用骚穴接好了，Draco刚刚被我们操尿了，我们也被Draco的骚穴夹尿了。”

“什……？不！不要！出去！快出去！放开我！呜！你们不能！你们不能在我的里面……”

德拉科几乎瞬间就理解了他们话中的意思，然后他挣扎的更激烈起来，但是高潮后酸软的身子哪里抵抗的了另外两个人，最后他只能大张着腿，眼睁睁的看着两个哈利波特在他的身体里面释放激烈的水流。

尿液射进肉穴里面的感觉跟精液完全不一样，滚烫激烈的水柱猛烈的冲刷着肉穴内壁，水流击打着的感觉让德拉科受不了那样的刺激生生被尿液射到了高潮。

“呜呜……尿进来了……你们怎么可以呜呜呜呜……”

德拉科一边高潮着一边哭，他的小肚子被射到微微鼓起，显示着他的里面承载了多少尿液和精液。

“是啊，都尿给你了，这太棒了不是吗？你是我们的，宝贝，以后你的身上就有我们留下的气息了。”

“呜……混蛋……”德拉科无力的捶在波特和哈利的身上，身子不间断的小幅度痉挛着，灭顶的快感和羞耻感将他包裹席卷。

他不止同时被两个哈利波特操了，还在他们的面前丢人的被操尿失了禁，现在更过分的是他们竟然一起内射尿在了他的身体里面！

这实在是太超过了，他哪里能想得到最后的发展会超出想象这么多。

而波特和哈利两个人内心此时别提有多么满足了，他们抱着德拉科缓了一会儿怎么也压不下去的兴奋后，才终于将自己退了出去。

两根肉棒一离开骚穴，没了东西堵着的精液和尿液瞬间争先恐后的涌出，被两根巨物操干撑开的肉穴此时都合不上穴口，而那排出着液体的快感又惹得德拉科软了身子，颤着身子感受着此时异样的快感。

波特和哈利都被德拉科吸引的移不开视线，直到最后尿液和精液都排干净了后，他们才舍得用咒语给德拉科先简单清洗了一番。

然而这不代表今天他们就要结束了。

两个人不再挤在门口，抱着德拉科回了床上，新的一轮即将开始。

当天德拉科被两个人给折腾了个够呛。

一个波特已经够他受的了，两个加在一起完全就是一加一大于二。

更别说两个波特凑在一起总是能做出更激烈更过分的事情来。

从这次之后，德拉科坚定的决心以后绝对不会轻易的让两个波特同时出现在他的身边！

但最终总是天不遂人愿罢了。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 你们要的3p。  
> lsp暴露时间。


End file.
